Jana Hawkes
Jana Hawkes is portrayed by Emily O'Brian. Biography Jana Hawkes was the daughter of Hannah and Milan Hawkes. Jana was hired as an employee at Kevin Fisher's coffee house, Crimson Lights, and soon took over as manager. Jana soon bonded with Kevin and they began dating. Lauren Fenmore also gave Jana a job tending her infant son, Fenmore Baldwin. Much of Jana's past was a mystery, and her reasons for moving to the United States were initially unclear. She is British, and claims to have been both an au pair and a skydiving instructor before arriving in Genoa City. Crimes February 2007, Jana disappeared, and Kevin suspected that Adrian Korbel was responsible for that and the murder of Carmen Mesta. After Colleen Carlton was abducted and knocked out, Jana was revealed to be alive and apparently held captive in the walk-in refrigerator Colleen awoke in. After Colleen revealed everything she knew about an artifact known as the Grugeon Reliquary, Jana was taken out of the room by an unknown man. Subsequently luring Kevin to Colleen, an armed Jana revealed that she and the man (her father) wanted the reliquary, a piece of Jewish artwork that was originally stolen by the Nazis during World War II and subsequently lost. Jana also confessed to killing Carmen, because she saw the folder containing pictures of artwork that Jana stole from Victoria Newman's car. She displayed little regret for her crimes, as she locked Kevin and Colleen in the refrigerator and set the building on fire. Despite her love for him, Jana was trying to make it look like Kevin was trying to kill Colleen again, as he had years before, and accidentally trapped himself in the process. Jana disappeared, and the Grugeon Reliquary was turned over to foreign officials. Kevin and Colleen were able to escape with their lives, and as Kevin recovered, he received a phone call from Jana. She expressed joy that he was alive, though Kevin vowed to kill her if they ever met again. Redemption Months later Jana communicated with Kevin over a web cam through his laptop. She expressed how much she missed what they had how she wanted to be with him again. Hoping she would come back to town to be arrested, Kevin lied saying he wanted to be with her too. She left the web cam conversation before Kevin could find a way to contact her again. Soon after, she began emailing and calling Kevin and Colleen. The two then teamed up to bring her back by playing on her feelings for Kevin. To make her worry, Kevin purposely ran his car into a tree and was rushed to the hospital. A terrified Jana reluctantly returned only to discover Kevin's true intentions. Although Kevin's intent was to shoot her for her betrayal, Michael Baldwin, Colleen, and Daniel Romalotti talked him out of it. Jana was arrested for kidnapping and murder until she began to have a seizure. Apparently, Jana had a brain tumor, which caused her to become psychotic. Kevin forgave Jana for her actions and fell back in love with her. pay for the surgery. Jana continued to feel guilty about her past actions and told Kevin to move on with his life but he refused. Jana was then found competent to stand trial and was sent to prison where she became cellmates with Phyllis Summers after she was arrested for extortion. On Thanksgiving Day, she got a very big surprise when Kevin proposed to her. Although she initially said no, Kevin gave her more time to think. Two months later A.D.A. Heather Stevens reviewed her case and decided to release Jana. Jana then got a job as an assistant to Victor Newman's now late wife Sabrina Costelana Newman at her art gallery. Jana was pleasantly surprised when Sabrina chose her to be her maid of honor. Sabrina and Jana had a good friendship until Sabrina's death a few months later. At Sabrina's deathbed, Jana visited and was later put in charge of planning the funeral. Kidnapped Noah Newman asked Jana to help him prove his girlfriend, Eden Gerick, didn't burn down his mother's house and that it was Daisy Sanders. Noah went to Paris to help Eden while Jana investigated Daisy, and discovered that Daisy was some how related to the homeless Ryder Callahan. Daisy got nervous and lured Jana to an old theatere, and left a photo album there. The photo album showed that Ryder and Daisy are twins, and that their mother is Sheila Carter. Daisy knocked her out and locked her in an old zoo. Soon, Lauren was locked in there too. There it was shown that Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe, was out to get Lauren for killing Sheila. Ryder felt guilty and attcked Daisy to release Jana and Lauren. Sara chased them, so Lauren lured Sara away while Kevin (who arrived to find jana) snuck her away to Murphy's helicopter, where she collasped. She was rushed to the hospital where she had risky brain surgery. For a little while she had no memory, but as soon as she got her memory back, it was learned that the part of her brain that handled emotion was injured, and she may not have any emotion ever again. Relationship with Ryder Kevin tried to get Jana to fall back in love with him, but Jana felt pressured. Ryder returned to turn himself in and Jana seemed to feel bad for him. She asked Kevin to bail him out, but he refused, so Jana borrowed money from the coffee shop and did it herself. Kevin confronted her and Jana said she didn't love him anymore. They decided that their marriage was over, and Jana moved out and went to the GCAC, where Ryder happened to be staying. She showed up at his door with a bottle of champain and they ended up having sex. Kevin walked in on them. Kevin announced he wasn't helping them anymore so Ryder had to steal to keep their hotel room. The cops came after them and Ryder talked Jana into fleeing with him. But Jana felt guilt and tried to get Ryder to come back for his trial. He refused. Jana went to Kevin to beg for forgiveness, but he refused. Jana noticed how close Kevin and Chloe Mitchell were getting and started to feel jealous. Jana got a job at Chloe's young daughter, Delia Abbott's, preschool. Soon after she started dressing like Chloe and then asked Delia to help her get Kevin back. Relationships Grandparents *Carl Hawkes (grandfather, deceased) *Jenny Hawkes (grandmother, deceased) Parents *Hannah Hawkes (mother) *Milan Hawkes (father, deceased) Marriage *Kevin Fisher (estranged)